Keeping Secrets
by SmileyFaceForever
Summary: When Bella is trapped trying to keep secrets. Will her friends ever find out because of a careless mistake?
1. The Sleepover

BPOV

Ugh! How could Edward drag me into this, I know he wants me to spend more time with friends but really, A SLEEPOVER!?!?!?!?!

"Please can't I just go to the movies with Angela and Jess, why does it have to be a sleepover?" I was being as stubborn as always.

"Bella, you know that Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and I are going hunting and you're shutting your friends out, please for me?" Edward asked in his sweetest voice along with my favorite crooked smile. 3

"FINE!!" I yelled as I marched toward the living room.

Really a sleepover wasn't that bad but inviting Jessica and Angela over to the Cullen's house was way too much for me. Of course Alice was excited and Rosalie was a little excited and I wasn't completely sure why Jasper was staying but it might have to do with the object of staying up the whole night.

_DING DONG!!!!!!!_ "Oh great their here" I said as I walked to the door and could hear the others sneak out. _DING DONG!!!!!! _"Coming!!"I yelled now sprinting to the door. When I opened it Jess and Angela screamed "BELLA!! Thanks for inviting us!!" "Right this way" I said showing them the living room feeling like a tour guide.

As we walked in Rose and Jasper were acting just like siblings, i'm guessing to put on a show for our guests. It looked like Jasper had one of Rosalie's nail polish bottles. "GIVE IT BACK!!!!!" screamed Rosalie.

"NEVER!!! Ha you'll never catch me sis!!" Jasper yelled back. Right then Alice came in and took Jasper upstairs so, Rosalie and herself could introduce themselves.

"Hello, I'm Alice and this is Rosalie. Jasper will be staying upstairs for the evening because he wants to make sure the house isn't destroyed before the others return from camping." Alice said in her chiming voice. "Ok then, Alice and I will go get the food out while you explore" Rosalie said in her beautiful voice.

"Bella are you _sure_ these Cullens have never been models or are ones?" Jessica whispered. I heard a chuckle from the kitchen. "Jess I am positively sure" I whispered. _**CRASH**_!!! Jasper sprinted down the spiraling staircase while trying to keep a human pace.

It looked like Alice had dropped a bowl of chips…but how could a vampire drop something? She was having a vision! Next thing I knew Rosalie was pushing Jasper upstairs and then cleaning up the chips…

Jess and Angela were surprised by the crash but then just went to the TV and flipped through channels. This was my chance to ask Alice what she saw.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked quietly. "I saw…Jessica cut her finger and blood got on the carpet and then…Jasper went crazy, so Rose is gonna take Jasper to Carlisle before it happens." She said quickly and quietly. Right when she stopped I saw Rosalie run quickly upstairs and then heard them jump out the window.

"Ok, sorry about the spill but the kitchen is overflowing with food now" Alice said. She said it without any warning so I jumped.

******************************

After all the snacking and scary movies we soon fell asleep….ZZZZZzzzzzz…

__________________________________________________________________

APOV

~"_Did you miss me Bella?" he asked in his evil dark voice. "I'll just take your precious family with me as I leave and also you have to die" Caius said like he was about to laugh hysterically. The snow was falling heavily like in December~_

"Alice what did you see!?!" Rosalie whispered. "Call them they need to come back!" was all I could get out I was so shocked. Rose rushed to the phone and was talking like crazy to Edward. After 2 hours they finally arrived and we rushed into Carlisle's office.

"So Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked. "Well first I saw Caius threatening Bella to take us away and she was bursting out in tears,"

Edward growled "then I saw that it was snowing heavily so we have about 1 or 2 days before he comes and he killed Bella and most of us." "Can't we get help from friends?" asked Esme. "Esme, darling you know I could never ask for friends to die for us," Carlisle said sweetly. "What about those wolves? Don't they just love fighting vampires?" Rosalie asked sarcastically. "Well I did see something in the background but it could have been anything," I said trying to get back in the conversation. "Well, then it's settled we FIGHT!!!!" Emmett said happily.


	2. The Fight

BPOV

_YAWN….._what time is it? I looked over at the clock 4:37am, Great!

I turned over trying to fall asleep and felt ice cold rock. I jump at the surprise; I was ready to scream but stopped so I wouldn't wake anyone. "Calm down love, it's just me," he whispered in his beautiful velvet voice. "Ok Edward, no more sleepovers like this, ok?" "Only a few more hours Bella, can you handle that?" he asked, even though it was dark, I could imagine my favorite crooked smile. Jasper must have been close because I was hit a wave of exhaustion.

_Sniff Sniff_. Is that? My stomach growled. I walked into the kitchen the source of the smell and found Rosalie and Alice making pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs and freshly squeezed orange juice. "Morning Bella, how many do you want?" Rosalie asked holding up her spatula that held a pancake. Anyone that didn't knew the Cullens secret would think she was a morning person. "I'll take 3 pancakes please." I said. "Ok" right as Rosalie said that she was doing tricks to make the pancakes land on my plate. "Bella do you want bacon or eggs?" Alice asked. My stomach grumbled and growled. "I'll take both, I'm starving!" I said. "_YAWN" _It sounded like Jessica and Angela were waking up. "Here come the humans," Rosalie said excitedly and quietly. "Ohhh, awesome I love waffles!" Jessica said excitedly. "I'm more of a pancakes and eggs girl" Angela said tiredly.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

At about 11am Jessica and Angela left and Edward dragged me to the dining room where the rest of his family waited. "I'm taking a guess here but, did I miss something..." his family shot glances at each other "Uhgg I hate being human!" I screamed. "Bella calm down it's fine, I had a vision last night and I thought we should tell you since it involves you" Alice said. I took some deep breaths and calmed down. "Ok Bella, Alice saw…" Edward began but Alice cut him off while giving him a look.

"Bella, last night I saw Caius and he was with Demetri, Felix and some other guard members. He had the guard hold us back, 3 for each of us and he was making you terrified by threatening to kill us and you," Alice said. I was speechless. Why would Caius do this just because he wants me to die or become a vampire? Before anyone could catch me, I fainted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Bella? Bella, love can you hear me?" Edward sounded very worried about me, when his whole family was in danger because of me! "I'm fine Edward," I said calmly. "Where's Alice?" I asked now feeling a little dizzy. "She's in her room, why?" Edward asked suspiciously. "I need to ask her something about the fight," "No way are you going tonight, we've asked the Denali's to come and stay with you excluding Kate because she wishes to fight," Edward said, calmer at the end. "Well if I'm staying I'm gonna need some blankets because there is like 3ft of snow out there"

EPOV

"Carlisle, I think when we go top fight we should split into groups like group 1 would be Emmett, yourself, Jasper and Kate. Then group 2 would be myself, Rosalie, Alice and Esme because the girls will need backup," I said explaining my idea. _Ok, Edward we'll do your plan for the fight,_ was all Carlisle thought, and then it went back to the hospital. That was only part of my plan though. "Edward it's time, Carlisle come on!" Alice yelled. The rest were already running to meet Caius as far away from Bella.

**************************************************

2hrs of running and we finally reach a familiar scent. Rosalie hissed. Apparently they split into groups also. Our group got to fight Caius and the guard. My other plan would go into action soon.

"Caius why don't get the introduction over with ok, so this is Esme, Alice and Rosalie," I said. "Ok, Edward let me talk with my group then its war," Caius said. When they went farther back our group decided to take advantage of the moment and talk as well. "Ok Esme, he is putting 1/3 of the guard to fight you, and 2/3 on Rosalie. Alice he wants to take on me and you. Ok their finished let's go. Wait Rosalie." "What Edward?" she asked. "Well, I heard Carlisle's thoughts and Emmett was ambushed and was killed" finally my plan was in action, she'll be so mad that she'll kill everyone. She was quiet but then unexpectedly ran away crying. She must be up to something?!?! Everyone was just as confused as me.

********************************

We had gotten rid of half the guard and none of us had been harmed. Out of nowhere Rosalie jumped on top of Caius and ripped him to shreds, she was furious and started the fire. The other half of the guard came toward her and Emmett jumped in front of her and killed them.

Even an idiot would know that Rosalie was going to kill me. After about 2 minutes Carlisle, Jasper and Kate showed up and we started the long trip home.

After the 2 hour trip we finally reached the house. I ran straight to Bella and gave her a hug and kiss, then said "I missed you"

"I missed you too" she said. Then Rosalie came in and pulled me by the ear into the dining room and started screaming: "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME EDWARD! WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME EMMETT WAS DEAD! I WOULD HAVE FOUGHT AS HARD AS I DID BECAUSE MY FAMILY WAS IN DANGER!!!" I sure hope she was done. Like a lightning bolt Emmett came picked her up into his arms and brought her upstairs. So, I went next to Bella on the sofa and propped her on my lap.


	3. Complications

BPOV

First, Charlie wants me to spend more time with friends now he says I need to stay home more. He will never make up his mind will he?!

"ISABELLA SWAN COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" Charlie yelled. I bet his face was turning bright red as I walked down the stairs. "What is it dad?" I asked in a confused voice but calmly. "Jacob called" he sounded calmer "and said Edward makes nightly visits!" now he sounded mad. "Dad seriously how would Edward get in my room the windows lock from the inside and it is a two story window," I said. "And another thing, how would Jacob know or is this a trick, because you know that those Quileite boys hate the Cullens," I said sounding irritated at the end. Why would Jacob do this to me? "Yeah well I still say that Edward Cullen is wrong for you so I forbid you to see him" He said. This set me over the edge. "YOU FORBID ME! Well to bad Charlie cause I'm almost and adult so I'm still going to see him" I yelled as I sprinted out the door. I jumped in the back of my truck to hide and took my phone out and dialed the number. _Ring Ring_. "Hello this is Alice speaking" Alice said in her chiming voice. "Alice it's Bella, I'm fighting with Bella and I need you to pick me up" I whispered. "Ok I'll be there as soon as I can" she said. "Hurry" Charlie was still looking all over the house when a black Mercedes was speeding toward my house. I jolted from my hiding spot and he saw me but I was already in the Mercedes and we were speeding away.

The next day was torturous school but I still got up and Alice had gotten my things. It felt like Esme was happy to have me here because she cooked every thing she could think of. After eating a feast we headed off to school and took two cars; Edwards Volvo and Emmett's Jeep.

Edward, Alice, Jasper and I arrived first and when I got out I could see Jacob, Sam and Leah in the woods what the heck were they doing here? Edward was perfectly calm as we walked toward them while Jasper was forcing himself in front of Alice. "My overprotective fool" Alice chuckled. "You're my frightening little monster" Jasper responded. Edward took out a note he had written last night. I had only caught a glimpse of it but I knew it said;

_**Dear Jacob,**_

_**I Win**_

_**Sincerely Edward**_

I knew he had written the note about Jacob's attempt to get me grounded and Edward arrested. Before Jacob opened it we all walked faster to the school building. We met up with Rose and Emmett then went to our separate classes. When it was time to go back to the Cullen's house I thought I saw a wolf but ignored it.

The day felt very short but what wasn't going to end quickly was Charlie calling me so he could find me. So, I wasn't bugged by his phone calls as much Edward used that excuse to get rid of my old fashioned phone and he got me an iPhone! That phone would be lucky if it survived a day without me tripping and dropping it.

_**CRASH!!**_

Everyone rushed into the living room where rocks were flying through the windows and I could see Jacob, Sam, Mike, Eric and Tyler. Rosalie busted through the French doors and dragged them in by their ears. "You guys are all idiots!" I yelled. Apparently they thought it was funny because they started laughing hysterically. "SHUT UP" Rosalie screamed. Mike, Eric and Tyler shut up. "Guys are you seriously scared of Little Miss Rosey Posey." said Jacob. Rosalie was about to do something but Jasper used his gift of controlling emotions to put them all through emotional torture. Everyone was trying not o laugh because they were going from happy to sad to angry to excited to furious all in 15 seconds when Jasper finally stopped they fell to the ground. Rosalie wasn't going to give up so she ran upstairs. She came back down with a … _shotgun!!!_

"Ok you have 10 seconds to get out before this goes off," Rosalie said. "Jake, I think she's serious," Eric whispered worriedly. "Don't worry guys I know her weakness" Jacob said confidently. "Edward what does he mean? I asked. Before he could answer he was holding one of Jasper's arms. I had my answer; Jacob was going to spill blood. _Oh no!_ He pulled out a pocket knife and was about to make a cut on Mike's hand when I yelled "NO STOP!!!" He completely ignored me and made a gash along Mike's palm.

Rosalie's eyes were dark black so this might not go on long. "Carlisle!" Rosalie yelled. "Rosalie, breathe through your mouth and relax, Emmett, Esme help her." Carlisle said. He was struggling because Jasper had caught the scent. Mike was screaming "Ow! Jacob why the heck did you do that?" Mike, Eric and Tyler had the 'I have no idea what is happening face'. "Jacob this is wrong" Sam said, he was so quiet I almost was there. "Why Sam, they are our enemies." Jacob said back. During their argument Rose and Jasper left to go hunting and besides Sam and Jacob the others had left.

It was getting late and Edward wanted me to sleep so he took mew up to his room and he kissed me goodnight then went back downstairs to talk about the treaty. I was so tired I soon fell asleep. ZZZZZzzzzzz…

**(Really sorry it took so long but there were a couple storms so I couldn't type so plz review review!!!) **


	4. Royce

RPOV (Rosalie)

"Rosalie!" Alice called my name like she saw a ghost. She had a vision about me! It took me 2 seconds to get over to her. "What!?" I almost screamed. "I just had a vision and some guy in your class researches about his great, great, great uncle Royce King" I growled "and while researching he finds out about his fiancé' Rosalie Lillian Hale, and he'll get suspicious ," Alice said worriedly. I was frozen in that position in that spot for 2 hours. First, I almost get my family exposed cause of _DOG_ and now cause of my stupid old life! Emmett was out hunting so there was no way to take my mind off freakin Royce!!

Edward drove Bella, Alice and me in his stupid shiny Volvo to school. "Rosalie try to get Mark off the subject or try to get out of History before he asks you, ok" Alice said. "Asks you what?" Bella said confusedly. "It's nothing unless you really want to know I bet Edward will tell you" I said sourly. We finally arrived at school the thing I wanted to skip today. Hhhmmm… Maybe I could. I got out of the car and started to run towards the woods. Stupid Edward caught me and had to push me to the school building. I dragged myself to History, thankfully my only class with Mark. "Hey Rosalie" Mark called as I sat down. Nobody ever tried to talk to me so all the other students had confused expressions on their plain human faces. Mark busted through the confused faces "Hey you remember how Mrs. Smith said I should research one of my relatives that lived in the early 1900's" was he ever going to stop "Well, I found out about my great, great, great uncle Royce King and guess what?... His finance's name was Rosalie Lillian Hale, isn't that weird-" he was interrupted by Mr. Smith asking him if he was paying any attention. She spent the rest of the class yelling at him about all the homework assignments he has. The rest of my morning classes flew by quickly.

At lunch I was flooded with questions like "What happened" and "Did he find out" Bella wasn't told about the situation so I had to tell her the entire story.

After all my afternoon classes were finished I headed toward Edwards Volvo but Mark stopped me when I was halfway there. He had a serious face on. "Rosalie, I need to ask you a serious question…did you take some sort of drug that makes you live longer than normal people?" he asked. Ok…at least it's ridiculous. He was waiting for my answer so, I burst out laughing and I could hear Alice giggle. "Mark… yeah right… I don't think that is even possible." I said. I was trying to find another excuse he didn't even notice me pause. "Besides my middle name is Elizabeth not Lillian and I have a twin Jasper remember. Bye mark" Mark looked as confused as Bella as I walked over to the Volvo. Edward and Alice were chuckling.

"What happened?" Bella asked as we all got in the car.

"Well mark asked me if I was taking some drug that makes me live long..." I let my voice trail off. Everyone was ready to burst out laughing when _**CRASH!!! **_ "What's that!" Bella screamed. "Mike and his idiot friends are throwing rocks at my car!!" Edward said ready to explode. "Get. Away. From. My. CAR!!" Edward yelled. "Sure…5 against 1 no problem" Mike said happily. "Well then lets make it even then, Rose, Alice you wanna fight" Edward asked. "Sure" we both said while getting out.

It was over within 1 minute because after I almost nailed someone in the head with my shoe the rest just fled the scene.

The next day Mark left me alone so I guess he gave up. Now my life is back to normal thankfully and Royce is just a bad memory that I'm pushing aside.

**( sorry this is a stupid chapter but I felt like adding it. But please review!!)**


End file.
